Solace of a Lost Dream
by Headphone-cat
Summary: Earth, a beautiful planet by any standards. Lush and green with plenty of land. However what happens if the sayians never sent Kakorat to destroy it's people? What if instead took it over and claimed it as there own? ((Warnings: sexual themes, violence, blood, Oc's, death, amateur writing.))
1. Chapter 1

**Life that ends so suddenly**

The wind rushed passed Raditz as he flew over an unknown forest of Earth. His partner, Turles, flew ahead of him in the most obvious way. He couldn't help but notice how lush and green this planet was. Earth definitely was one of the prettiest planets the saiyans had conquered in a long time. Pity it was going to be sold off piece by piece to the highest bidder, or maybe they'd make it another Frieza planet and leave it like that.

"Huh, it's kinda funny." He muttered to himself. Turles hearing this looked over at him.

"What is?"Turles asked loudly. Raditz turned his focus toward the other saiyan.

"All the best planets have the weakest inhabitants." He laughed. Turles rolled his eyes at the weaklings thought.

"You're getting soft Raditz. You're already a low class saiyan are you trying to get demoted?" Raditz clenched his jaw and glared at the forest below him. "You don't wanna be exiled like the ex-prince do you?"

"If I'm getting soft and you're my partner what does that say about you?" he retorted.

"SHUT UP!" The two flew along in tense silence for a time before Raditz spoke again.

"Are you certain the scouter said there were more life forms in this direction? All I see are a bunch of trees."

"Yes I'm sure, the scouter isn't broken! And besides, it's not like mine is an old model like yours." Turles commented. With a sneer Raditz checked his scouter. It appeared Turles was right; two low power levels just north of here. They barely left a blip on the scouter. He sped after his partner to get beside him. Soon a small cottage came into view and the warriors began their descent.

Meanwhile, Soul, a young girl fresh out of the shape shifters academy, pounded dough into a wooden board. She glared down at the sticky mess, her sweet innocent face contoured with _rage_. She beat the bread with her minimal strength as a tall woman with dark black hair walked in the back door, a large dead rabbit slung over her broad shoulders. Soul turned to her sister and screamed, throwing a nearby glass at her head.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO! I TOLD YOU I'D DO IT IF YOU WENT HUNTING!" she screamed girlishly. Hart laughed as she dodged the slow moving glass. The older sister set her kill down on the table and went over to her sister, smiling.

"Your aim _is_ getting better." Soul went back to pounding the dough into shape fuming as she did so. "However Soullie, you said you would throw knives at my face, not glass. Besides, I eat meat, and you know it. I'm not going to apologize for it anymore." Soul chucked the salt shaker at her head next. It missed by an inch and shattered against the opposite wall. "Soul please stop breaking our stuff." Hart said as she bent down to hug her sister.

Soul pushed her away while saying "Don't..." Her voice cracked as hot, angry tears slid down her face. The elder's own face softened and she wrapped an arm around her tiny sibling's waist. Soul could feel the apologetic energy radiate off the warm embrace and sighed, forgiving Hart internally.

"Aww, now isn't this cute?" A sinister male voice chuckled from the open door. The sisters frozen for a moment. Hart slowly looked up to see the saiyan warriors standing in the door way. Raditz had a smirk on his face and Turles had his arms crossed and a very unamused expression on his face. "Mind if we come in?" Raditz asked tearing the door off its hinges and threw it out of sight. With impressive speed Hart grabbed a sharp blade from the wall and rushed the taller of the two. The tip of the blade hit the chest plate and bent under her force. "Look Turles, it's trying to fight! How adorable." Turles grinned at this and grabbed the women by the throat before lifting her off the ground. Turles examined her with his scouter.

"With a power level of six I don't really think we should call it fighting." Hart screamed with all her might. Annoyed Turles dropped her and Raditz back handed her into the counter on the far wall. There was an ominous crack as Hart went down. Soul, having been too scared to move until now turned to run toward her sister. A glimmer of red caught her eye and she ran with all the strength in her legs. Blood seeped out from under Harts head and began to stain the tile floor. Before she could reach her sister, Turles grabbed her by the head. "And how strong are you little one?" he asked and examined her "1.8? That's sad even for earthlings." Turles dropped her on her face. Soul sobbed in pain and out of breath. He slammed his foot into the back of her head, making everything go black. Turles picked up the unconscious human and turned to see his partner holding the larger bloody one.

"Is it still alive?" He asked pointing at the blood dripping from Hart's forehead.

"Don't know. We'll let the traders decide that." Turles shrugged and took off, Raditz following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Dark**

Soul woke to an unwelcome feeling; her very bones aching with cold, radiating pain. She sat up slowly and rubbed the back of her head in a meager attempt to dull the pain. Remarkably there was no visible sign of injury but she knew it was there. The cold and scared girl not knowing what to do began to observe her surroundings. Sprawled around the room were other women just as scared and confused as she was. Soul pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to take up as little space as she could.

"You're finally awake," a female voice spoke. Soul looked up and searched for the voice "What's your name?" A hand was placed on her shoulder making her look to her left. A woman with shoulder length blue hair, in her early thirties, smiled down at her. Soul shied away from the strangers touch. "Oh it's ok, I'm not one of _them._ " She hissed them like it was a curse.

"I'm Soul, have you seen my sister?" The woman made a face after Soul had said her name. She shrugged it off, more concerned about her sister. "My sister, Hart..." ' _Oh'_ Soul realized.

"Well, that's an _interesting_ name. Any way I'm Bulma." The lady smiled rather awkwardly down at the young girl.

"It's nice to meet you Bulma, it really is, but my sister. She was hurt, bleeding…" Why was it so hard to breathe? And was that her heart pounding faster or was that something else? Soul tried to breathe in but no air filled her lungs. ' _Oh no'._ She thought, panic rising in her chest. The walls slowly started to inch toward her, leaving her breathless and trapped. A slightly shorter woman, with long, black hair held in a messy ponytail approached them.

"Is she alright Bulma?" The other woman asked. Soul scooted back to gain space in an attempt to calm down from her panicked state.

"Chi Chi back up, I thinks she's having a panic attack." They moved away, giving Soul some room to breathe. Soul took a deep breath and held it, her heart still pounding in her chest. A familiar form came sauntering up from the far end of the room, coming into view.

"Breathe baby girl." Hart crouched before Soul and held her eyes. Soul stared into the depths of her sisters piercing blue eyes. Soon her breathing and heart rate returned to normal. Hart stood up and held her hand out to the other two women. "Harthvilious. It was very kind of you to try and help my little sister." The two traded handshakes with the muscular woman.

"It's no trouble at all, but why were you having a panic attack, Soul was it?" Soul looked up at the older woman.

"I have claustrophobia real bad, it's still affecting me..." She admitted looking at the walls and trying to will them away from her. A loud shriek sounded from the middle of the room. The four of them turned and saw a mousy girl fall to her knees. She screamed how she didn't want to die in space. Her scream set off a group of younger girls nearby, whom all started crying. Soon the room began to rise in a panic and Soul being caught in the middle of calming down after a panic attack, felt her heart sky rocket away from her minimal control. Hart sighed and whistled and ear piercing pitch that called everyone's attention to her.

"Ladies we are not going to die in space! If they were gonna kill us they wouldn't have brought us here. Now if you would pull your head out of your asses and calmed down for a moment maybe we can think of a plan to escape." She crossed her arms and glared at the tear stained faces of the crowed. From the back a hand appeared over the heads of the crowd. Hart nodded at the hand. "What?"

"Hi um, who died and made you boss?" Said the snarky feminine voice. Bulma stepped forward and answered for her.

"Ok, fine. You lead us. How do we escape?" The crowed was silent and looking at the girl. She said nothing and shrank back. "I thought so," Bluma sneered. The mousy girl looked up at Hart.

"Do you really think there is a chance to escape? I don't wanna die." She whimpered. Hart smiled at her.

"I don't know, but I do know we aren't going to die here. These saiyans are probably going to use us for slaves. Why else would the bother taking us off world?" Another girl, near by the group that had been crying perked up.

"Maybe they are actually taking us somewhere nice! Like a new planet? Or maybe they need mates?" She smiled and looked around for support. Hart shook her head sadly.

"I like your optimism but I highly doubt it. Otherwise they wouldn't have thrown me into a wall and cracked my skull open like an egg. I'm lucky to be alive." Soul stared up at her older sister, watching her talk so calmly about almost dying. She was so sensible but Soul could tell she was actually terrified. Hart continued talking but Soul stopped paying attention. She was finally calm from her earlier panic. Something about being with her older sister made her believe that no matter what she'd always be safe.

In the end no decision was made on how they all were going to get out of this mess, but Hart and a few others, Bulma and Chi Chi included, that they would set up watches by the only door, to warn the others if anyone was coming down. The rest would get some sleep. Hart, having looked after Soul her entire life had dutifully decided that first watch was to be hers. Soul laid down next to the mousy girl, whom had told her that her name was Alicia. Alicia had watched her brother and father fight the saiyan who had tried to take her and her mother, both died trying to save them. Then her mother in a last ditch effort to save her daughter cut the saiyan's upper arm, thus ending her life. Soul felt sorry for her, but slightly relieved that her sister who had tried the same thing was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Separation.**

Soul had finally gotten to sleep, resting her weary bones and relaxing as best as she could into the cold metal of the ship. Her dreams were all the same of her walking along on a dark path, while cold eyes watched her. She woke with a start, Hart crouched over her.

"Soul the slavers want us to board the trading vessel." Hart whispered, a deep frown etched into her beautiful face. Soul stood up, rolling her shoulders. Now was the moment that the group of women had been dreading. They all fell in line, Soul right behind Hart and in front of Alicia. The walked along in silence, some to angry too speak, most too scared. Soul stared at the back of her sisters head, focusing on that and that alone. Next to them, slavers jeered and laughed at the girls as they passed, commenting on this and that of their physique. Hart smiled at one of them as she passed when he said she had a nice rack. She gave him a flirtatious wink and continued by.

They came up to a slave trader who separated them into groups. Soul grabbed her sister's hand tightly, trying to insure that they would be placed together. Unfortunately the slave trader did separate them. Grabbing soul by the arm, he yanked her away from her sister and pointed in the same direction they had sent Bulma. Soul looked back at her sister, following orders. _'_ _This may be the last time I ever see her again.'_ Soul thought sadly. With a single burst of courage Soul turned around, closed her eyes, and shouted.

"Hart I love you!" She held her eyes shut, fearing to open them. Laughter rippled around her from the slavers. Soul's face turned a dark red as she turned away once more, racing toward the group. She thought she heard Hart whisper 'I love you too,' but was too far away to actually hear it.

The group of women gathered around a small alien with a long whip. If he had not been carrying such a dangerous looking weapon, his appearance might have been funny to her. As of right now, none of them felt quite like laughing. Soul was not the only one who had been taken away from someone. She looked around at the group. It was much smaller than the one Hart and Chi Chi had been separated into, there looked to be about fifteen people or so. She glanced to her side and saw Bulma standing there, her head down. Soul reached out and gently grabbed her hand. She turned her head toward Soul. The corners of her mouth twitched.

"Now, you follow me where you strip, wash, and assigned. There you receive slave clothes, collar, and what kind of slave." The tiny green alien ordered in a high nasally voice. Soul compressed a smile between her teeth, trying hard to remain serious in this situations. Though it did seem like she was not the only one who thought this slavers voice was funny. Others around her snickered or rolled their eyes at him.

He led them into a small chamber where they all stripped. Soul peeled off her sweat and tear soaked clothes and tossed them down the garbage chute. The only thing that she kept was the gold locket that her father had given her for her first birthday. She had kept it nice these sixteen years and wasn't about to give it up now. The next room the entered looked very similar to her old school shower. Shower heads lined the walls, but there were no taps and they had no soap. Soul looked up at Bulma, whom she had been following like a lost puppy. Bulma shrugged, having realized the same thing. Soul started to shake, worried that they were gonna kill them after all. That fear was dashed when soapy water began to spray down at them from the shower heads on the wall. Soul stood under one and scrubbed her long blonde hair. Despite the situation it did feel great to get clean again.

Once clean they were lead into what looked to be a Fourier of a much larger room. _'How big is this place?'_ Soul frowned as she stepped up to another small green slaver, her wet hair covering her body. They took her measurements and handed her a set of clothes. She moved off to the side and pulled them on. _'Oh hell no.'_ She stared disdainfully at the slave outfit, or lack thereof. She moved her hair in front of her again, trying to hide most of herself from the staring eyes of the slavers. _'I wonder what they call themselves. I'll call them perverts.'_ She crossed her arms and shivered, colder now then she was when nude. She glanced at Bulma who was sneering at the same get up.

"I hate this. This uniform or whatever. It's disgusting." Bulma glared around at the group of slavers, all leering at the girls. Soul shrugged and stared down at the floor.

"I don't know, Hart would love this." She murmured, tugging at the breast band. "She has something to fill this and then some." Bulma laughed and patted Soul's head. Coming around a slaver in a white frock carrying a long needle prick each girl in the upper arm then cleaned the tip. _'One person with hepatitis and we're all doomed.'_ He pricked her vein and she bit her lip. "What is this?"

"Help change gravity for weak slaves." He squawked. Soul pressed her lips together trying hard not to laugh. He moved off and she let out a small chuckle.

"I can't help it, their voices are so funny." She whispered with glee as she the group moved on into to what she assumed was the main hub of the slave ship. Bulma rolled her eyes at this.

Soul looked up at the wall windows to individual slave rooms. Girls of all different races sat or stood around the tiny white rooms. Soul was caught up in studying the different races that she didn't realize there was a collar around her neck till it was too late. She was shoved into one of the tiny rooms and the door slammed behind her. Soul screamed and threw herself against the door, banging at the door. The walls started to close in around her as she pounded against the metal. The air vanished and she sat down trying to breathe.

"No." She whispered to herself. Soul looked up at the wall. "No." She said louder standing up. Her body shaking with fearful rage. She threw herself against the opposite wall, falling down. "NO!" She screamed her body changing shape. Her bones growing larger and larger, her pale skin becoming dark gray scales. A long tail curled under her body and her back legs pressed against the ceiling. _'Shit...'_ she muttered. Soul was quite stuck. Her dragons face pressed into the floor. Her large neck and shoulder supporting the rest of her body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quite a conundrum.**

Prince Vegeta strolled behind his father, his strong arms crossed over his chest. The processes of buying new slaves was a tedious one and he could not wait for it to be over so he could get back to training. Behind him a string of dark haired slaves walked. They came as a set to be used for _breeding_ purposes. Turns out that humans and saiyans could produce young far stronger than ordinary pure blood saiyans. He glanced from side to side staring through the one way glass windows of the slave trading center. Something up ahead caught his eye and he looked up at it. A blue haired woman, glaring out around her. He didn't know why but she caught his attention. Or was it what was next to her. A large gray scaly tail flopped against the glass, a spike tapping on it.

"I thought this was a slave ship, what the hell is that thing doing here?" King Vegeta nodded at the scaly tail. They walked up to the window and saw the figure of the dragon held with in it. The king nodded at the window, ordering the slaver to open the door to the dragons room.

The door opened and fresh air rushed into the tiny room. Soul rolled over changing her form into something not as big. Her paws landed on the ground, tigers claws slightly extended. Soul looked at the open door and past the people standing around it. _'Run.'_ She reached out to run, but Just behind a man with impossibly spiky hair, she saw a familiar face. She dashed forward, her form changing back into human. Soul collapsed into Hart's arms, sobbing into her chest. Soul felt her sisters arms gently close around her. _'Safe.'_ Or at least that's what she thought.

Soul felt her arm be grabbed as she was taken away from her sister for the second time that day. She couldn't take the separation again and turned to scream at the slave master holding her arm, fangs glistening in her mouth. Her mental state was still wild with anger and fear, she tried to bite the alien missing him by an inch.

Hart placed a large hand over Soul's eyes and drew her back into her arms. The small girl relaxed into her sisters sturdy form, when a loud voice broke her inner peace.

"What the fuck is this about?!" The man with spiky hair and a goatee mustache combo asked in a loud booming voice. He felt very commanding and she knew he was the man in charge.

"I'm sorry sir, we had no idea what we were brought, I'll take care of it right now!" The slave master fumbled with his belt and drew a hilt, with a click a long electric whip sprung to life and he raised his hand to strike at the sisters.

"There's no need for that." The younger of the two men said.

"Prince Vegeta?" The king looked at his son, "What are you planing?"

"When I was with Lord Frieza and his men I found that he has a certain affinity for keeping the last of a species with his group. Especially if they are powerful or unique." Vegeta gestured to Soul. "Seeing as this is the first we've heard of humans changing their forms it may be wise to keep her around."

"Are intending her as a gift to him?" The king raised an eyebrow.

"No that stuck up Icejin has his head too far up his own ass, if we start our own collection however, it may knock him down a few pegs. A great insult to tell him not to mess with the noblest race of warriors!" Vegeta smirked at the sisters, "We'll take the shape changer." The slave master nodded and clipped his electrowhip back to his belt.

A sense of dread filled Soul from the pit of her stomach, some how she felt that this was probably going to lead to a lot of unnecessary death later on. She prayed to Kami, the old guardian of earth, that she was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Planet, The Son, and The King.**

Hart held her little sister close to her side as the group rode silently down in the belly of the royal ship. Luckily the monsters who called themselves the sayians had also purchased Bulma and Chi-chi, so at least she had some familiar faces in the small crowd. She nodded at Bulma when she had waved at her. None of the women were speaking, and even though she didn't know any of them well she knew what they were thinking. _What were they going to do to us?_ She sneered hating feeling useless to help these people. She looked down at Soul and sighed. She didn't deserve this, she should be going to college right now and making a career for herself. Not stuck on a spaceship in the middle of danger.

She clenched her fist and glared daggers at the guard who was watching them. These sayians put a lot more emphasis on security then the slavers had. Maybe they had problems with slaves in the past. ' _Huh, its almost like people DON'T like having their home forcibly taken away from them and then be forced to serve the people who took it from them,'_ She thought bitterly. She looked at Soul's innocent face again, she had to get her off this planet before that look was gone. Hart squared her shoulders, determined to keep her sister safe, no matter what it took from her.

As the ship started its decent and Hart felt her arm twitch. She looked at it before realizing it was whatever that thing had put in her. Soul looked up at her.

"Don't worry, it just changed the way we feel the gravity." Hart assured her. Soul nodded and clung tighter to her sister. The guard stood up.

"Stand," He commanded, and they stood. Hart stared straight ahead, trying hard to control her emotions. She was never one to be told what to do and how to do. It made her feel weak and powerless, but with Soul's and her own life on the line, she wasn't about to make a scene.

They were lead down a short ramp and into what was most likely the bowls of the royal palace. Hart watched as they passed other sayians, most of whom ignored them, but a few nudged their buddies and whistled at them. She smiled to herself. ' _Boys will be boys no matter what planet they come from.'_ She straightened her back and walked the way that made earth men fall to their knees. She noticed, with a sense of pride, that more and more male sayins were staring at her. _Thats right, keep your eyes on me._ She wanted to laugh at how she had this 'noble warrior race' staring like a bunch of two bit pervs. Soul touched her arm and Hart looked down. She finally realized that the guard had been a dressing them but she had been to distracted to listen to him.

"As the sayian race has an extremely high metabolism, you need to cook a lot to compensate for it. To insure that you aren't planing on poisoning us, you will eat the same food that we will." He turned and left leaving them in what looked to be a kitchen. Hart looked back at her sister.

"So what I miss?" She cracked her knuckles, ready to get to work. Soul put a hand on her stomach.

"You shouldn't cook. You suck..." Soul looked at her feet and Hart stared down at her, confused.

"But you love my cooking." Hart patted her head.

"I say I love it not to hurt your feelings, but if cooked for them, I'm scared they'll kill you." Soul wouldn't let her pass.

"Ok then, I guess I'll just help serve then..." She grumbled looking at the others as they started cooking. Soul smiled and went to help Bulma and Chi-chi with a rice based dish.

Hart watched from the corner where the self elected servers waited. The diversity around the room would make a conservatives head spin. Even more then the people, was the diverse food. Strange fruits and vegetables, weird creatures that were obviously meant to be meat. She noticed Soul staring at one of the dead animals and she sighed. Hart moved and placed an arm around her sisters shoulders.

"Its already dead so no point in mourning something you never knew ok?" She whispered in her ear. "Don't make yourself upset for nothing." Soul nodded and went back to work.

Once there was a mountain a food, they began to serve the sayians gathered in the royal hall. She was shocked to see just how many sayains were in this hall. Hart tensed up as she began setting the mounds of foreign food before the hungry crowd, worried about losing a finger or two. She watched with disgust and horror just how much sayains could eat. The more they ate and drank, the rowdier they got. ' _Food doesn't slow them down like it does humans_.' She thought as she poured another round of drinks group.

One of them stood up and raised his cup. "To the glory of the sayians!" He shouted and was met with a loud cheer. Hart frowned at them, were these sayains nothing more then a group of frat- fuck boys? How unappealing. She noted that the female of the species seemed to be a little more serious then their male counterparts. Were they also stronger then their males? She'd have to explore that later.

After what felt like hours of having to bring out more and more food for these monsters, the meal finally ended. Now came the task of clearing away all the dishes, washing them, and preparing for the next day. Once the daunting task of cleaning was done the older slaves showed the new ones where they were meant to sleep.

"If you're lucky, you get four hours in a thirty six hour day." The slave whom seemed to be in charge told the new group. Hart looked at Soul, who was used to a cushy life with lots of sleep. How would her little sister handle such restrictions?


	6. Chapter 6

**The first performance.**

Soul found herself before the King and his son, plus a few what she assumed where royal guards. She looked around, not used to being somewhere with out her sister staring over her shoulder. She wouldn't look up at him, and just kept her eyes on the ground under her.

"Exactly what can you turn into? We've had many humans slaves but none that could change their form like you can. So how do you do it?" King Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, talking to the wall behind him.

"I have as many forms as animals I have met, so at least one thousand. I've met a lot of animals." She shrugged. King Vegeta nodded at his son, both of whom shared the same thought. Even at just a thousand it was still more then they had ever heard.

"Show me." He commanded. Soul took a deep breath and fell on to all fours, her cat paws hitting the floor instead of human hands. She looked up at them and licked her chops before growing larger and larger, fangs passed her bottom jaw and she growled. Sabber toothed cat stared where the small house cat had. As she changed from one cat to another, the one thing that remand the same was the color of her eyes.

After hours of changing from the feline family to the canine Soul's body finally gave out and she lay on the ground, panting hard. Sweat dripped off her forehead and she shook with hunger and weariness. She looked up at the king again and he gestured for her to continue. She struggled up and jump taking wing and immediately crashing down and passing out before her magic could reach her feet. The king looked at one of the high ranking warriors to his left.

"Go see if its dead." He rested his head on his fist, rather bored now that his new toy lay on the floor. The guard turned her over and looked back up at his king.

"Not dead sir, just passed out. I think she's weaker then we thought." The king nodded at him and motioned for him to take her away. He picked the unconscious girl up and left the throne room. Vegeta looked at his son.

"Even with passing out, that was at least 20 different forms she could take on in one go." The prince nodded, eyebrows furrowed.

"Last I remember, Frieza only had four forms,,, That's five times as many." He looked at the door, not know whether to be impressed or angry. At the moment he was a mix of both. It was insulting! How could such a weak being have complete control over the form it took and not need a full moon? He clenched a fist, feeling cheated out of a great power.

"Prince?" His father asked looking at him, well not really more looking past him. "Control your temper, you bought her. Are you going to kill her?" Vegeta walked passed his father, heading to the training yard.

"No, it would be a waste of money to kill her." He looked back at him, "Besides, she entertains me, for now." With that he left his father alone, ordering a slave to find Kakarot and send him to the palace training yard.

Vegeta easily blocked one of Kakarot's blows and threw a punch of his own, missing his face as the lower level sayain dodged it. As his head moved aside, Vegeta's leg met it with great force. Kakarot countered before Vegeta could send him flying, by knocking his legs out from under him. They broke apart from their heated mock battle to catch their breath.

"So you're saying, that if we could learn from this shapeshifter person, we could get stronger? As in maybe that's the key to unlocking the legendary super sayain?" Kakarot wiped some sweat from his forehead and smiled. "I'm game, how do we do this?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"We aren't going to do anything. You are gonna get her to teach you how to shapeshift then you will teach me." He crossed his arms and glared at his partner in crime. "Then I will become the legendary super sayain before you."

Kakarot laughed. "Yeah well if I get the lessons first, won't that mean I'll become super sayain before you?" Vegeta smirked.

"No see, because I'm stronger then you, I'll become super sayain first. You have more worked to do to even get on my level now."

Kakarot resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "If I'm so far behind you then how can I keep up with every blow you give me huh? Less the great prince has been holding back?" Vegeta growled and flew at him trying to strike at his face. Kakarot blocked every blow that he threw. Finally Vegeta landed on square on his jaw, unfortunately Kakarot had also landed on on his jaw. The both stumbled back, holding their face as the massaged the spot that was hit. Kakarot smiled and dropped his arm. "So Prince Vegeta, whats the plan?" Vegeta nodded, he knew Kakarot would be up for anything, if it meant getting stronger.


	7. Chapter 7

**A new friend?**

Soul quickly fell into the routine of this place, the mornings and afternoon were spent cooking and cleaning in the enormous kitchen. Then she would be called to the throne room to preform for the king and his son until she passed out on the floor. After she woke up she would continue to help the up keep of the enormous palace. She honestly felt guilty for sleeping more then the other slaves, but it wasn't like it was her fault. Or was it?

Soul was helping with the last meal of the day. Which was kind of a joke seeing as the kitchen would be open all night to feed any hungry sayain who wandered in here. However Soul still considered this the last meal, as it was the last time the sayains ate together before she got to go and sleep. She was helping a green skinned woman called Anju with one of her native dishes. Soul smiled at her, who knew becoming a slave would have given her a chance to make humanoid friends? Anju smiled back and continued to cut the weird leek looking thing.

"Thank you for helping me dear," Anju placed the blue leeks into a pot and watched them boil. "No will help me cook anymore." Soul tilted her head, chopping tubers.

"Why? Is it cause you are the only one who knows how to cook your food?" Soul looked at the green potato like thing she was chopping. Anju shook her head.

"Oh no no, its because of who I am." She frowned seeing the confused look on Soul's face. "I'm the kings favorite." She said with a certain pride that made Soul even more confused. Anju sighed and explained. "Since the death of her majesty after the ex prince Tarble's birth I have taken up the place in King Vegeta's heart. I am his favorite slave. I serve him and only him." Soul shrugged, and resigned not to understand. Maybe if Hart had explained it she might, but since her sister was busy she would have to ask her later. Most of her life was spent in blind confusion, it was just her natural state of mind and Soul had come to accept it.

She moved on to help Chi-chi with fried rice, watching her as she added more and more chopped meat to the giant wok. She was chopping green onions for the rice when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Soul turned and smiled at her sister, hiding just how tired she truly was. Hart smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"I came to tell you that the king," She hissed looking away in disgust. "The king wants you to serve him and his table today." Soul stared at her sister, confused. She wasn't a server, and what about Anju? Before she could argue it, she was pushed out the kitchen door with a pitcher of wine. She gripped the handle, and stared at the head of the room, where the king sat with the other highest ranking warriors. She walked the way around the table to where the king sat.

tHe gestured for her to fill his glass. Soul leaned over it, carefully pouring the wine to keep it from spilling. As she pulled back to stand up again, the king grabbed her arm.

"Why don't you show our elites what you can do?" He let her go and she backed up. King Vegeta stood up and addressed the crowd of sayains. "For tonight's entertainment, you will see something that not even lord Frieza can do." He nodded at Soul.

She bowed to him, immediately jumping into the air and spreading her wings, fire spewing from her tail and the tips of her wings. She looked down at the sayains, all eyes were on her. She crooned softly, before falling down and changing shapes. She stood up on her back legs growling softly, her soft brown muzzle pulled back over her bear fangs. She fell down large dragon claws clicking against the floor. She opened her wings and roared, smoke flowing from her open maw. Finally she turned and looked at the king once more, slender hooves gently clacking against the hard stone. She bowed at the crowd and was dismissed. She stood on her own human feet now, and wrapped her arms around her. She ran from the hall, hoping no one would stare at her now she was vulnerable like this. She dodged around the corner, her long blonde hair hiding her thin nude form.

"Great show," She heard the King say, "Shame she isn't more atractive." The hall burst in to raucous laughter and Soul buried her face in her hands, sobbing. She hated being put on display like that, at home she wore lots of clothes to hide her body. Here even the uniforms were sexualized. Everything was so wrong, and she couldn't even have Hart there to comfort her. She was and alone.

Soul stayed there for the rest of the meal, refusing to move, but no one bothered her anyway. Once the meal was over she felt a hand on her shoulder. Soul looked up at Hart who handed her a new uniform. She quickly dressed and started to help clean up. After a quick discussion with the others Soul said the others could go to bed early and she would stay up to see if any sayains came by. Hart protested but Soul insisted, knowing she couldn't sleep tonight. She watched the last girl go to bed and sat down on the counter.

It seemed to be a quiet night and Soul spent the time meditating. It was getting late, and she was ready to go to bed when a female sayain entered the kitchen. Soul immediately bowed her head.

"Can I help you with something ma'am?" Soul asked her, head still bowed. She nodded and leaned against the counter.

"Your that girl from earlier aren't you? The one who can shapeshift?" Soul stared at her and nodded. "Will you make me a warm drink? I don't care what." The sayain sat down and watched as Soul fixed her warm drink. It was quiet, and that put Soul on edge. Even though she preferred the silence, being with another woman who is also a sayain made it hard to concentrate. She set the steaming mug in front of her and turned to clean her mess.

"Please sit," The sayain said and took a sip of the drink. Soul turned back to her confused.

"M-ma'am?"

"Sit, I want to talk to you." She raised an eyebrow. "If it has to be, then its an order." Soul sat across from her, placing her hands in her lap. It was quiet for another few minutes as the older woman across from her. "Their just using you, and once their bored they will kill you." Soul stared at her hands, processing her warning, the woman went on. "You're weak, and once King Vegeta is bored with you-" Soul sighed.

"I know, I'm only useful for a little bit, and thats ok." She looked up at her. "I'm not scared of dying. There's no point." Soul smiled. "Sorry, its foolish of me not to be scared isn't it?" The woman stared back at her for a little then nodded.

"You're a fool, but you sound like my son." The sayain woman smiled and held her hand out to Soul to which she shook slowly. "I'm Gine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Plans, plans, and even more plans.**

 _ **Warning: oral sex mentioned))**_

Hart was in the middle of her afternoon chores, keeping this impossibly large palace clean between making insanely huge meals to feed this disgusting fuck boy race. Currently she was cleaning one of the royal guards room. Apparently these brutes had no idea how to pick up clothes. She bent down to clear out the clothes from under the bed.

"Nice view." Hart stood up quickly and turned around to see the occupant of the room standing there. "Oh please, don't get up on my part." Hart resisted the urge to sneer at him and smiled instead.

"Forgive me sir, I'll get out of your way shortly." She placed the clothes in the basket she had ready. _"_ _This is playing out like a porno, and I'm the french maid... fuck."_

"Tell me something woman, you've ever been with a man before?" He leaned against the door frame, leering at her. Hart chuckled softly and placed her hands on her hips, the pile of cloths next to her forgotten.

"Depends on what your looking for darlin," She smirked and continued seeing his confused expression. "I could pretend to be the virgin you've kidded yourself into thinking you deserve, or I could be the slut you know you want." He smiled at her.

"I think I'll go with the latter option then." He stepped forward as Hart knelt before him.

Hart entered the kitchen and started to rummage through the cabinets. Bulma raised an eye brow at her, something was up with her. Hart turned to Bulma holding a bottle of cooking wine. "Please tell me we still have that vodka that we got from earth a few days ago."

"Yeah but I hid it, trying to make it last till next shipment. Besides all we have left is the citrus." Bulma grabbed the hidden bottle out from under a stack of pans and handed it over to Hart. Hart had it open and in her mouth in a matter of seconds. She set the now half empty bottle on the counter and sighed wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Bulma frowned at her and crossed her arms. Hart set her head in her hands.

"What is it _mom_?" She asked sarcastically.

"Soul know you've been giving so much head?" Hart jerked up from her position and stared coldly at Bulma. Bulma tossed her head to the side. "Whore." Hart pushed passed her heading back toward the door.

"Takes one to know one." Hart hissed as she left. Just then Soul stumbled out of the slave barracks, rubbing her eyes. She sat on the floor, still dizzy from the comatose state that happens when she passes out.

"How ca-" She yawned and swayed with force of it. "Can I help?" Bulma shook her head and knelt in front of her.

"You need to go back to bed, you haven't been getting a lot of sleep staying up all night." Bulma gently set a hand on Soul's shoulder. Soul focused on her and smiled.

"I can work. Sissy can do it so can I!" Soul stood up and stumbled, Bulma caught her before she could fall.

"I wouldn't use her as a great example Soul." She sneered and looked away. Soul looked up at the angry older woman, worry and confusion written all over her face.

"You don't know Hart like I do." Soul stood up straighter. "She's not as brave or as tough as she acts..." Bulma watched Soul leave the kitchen, probably going to go find her sister. Bulma returned to cooking, Chi-chi who had watched the whole thing in thoughtful silence moved to help her friend.

From the other side of the kitchen, Anju hid a knife in her skirt and slipped back into the barracks, hiding the weapon under her pillow. She reentered the kitchen on the pretense of having made up Soul's bed for her. A eerie grin slowly spread across her face as she got back to work.

Elsewhere on the training field, Kakarot and his father Bardock where sparing, a bright gold surrounding the two. Bardock was in the middle of a melee of punches, all which Kakarot were trying to dodge. He seemed to be doing well until Bardock landed a combo that sent him flying across the training ground. He stood up slow, wiping blood away with the back of his fist.

"Again." He said panting string to keep his balance. Bardock shook his head.

"No we're done for today." Bardock let his golden glow fade, hair and eyes turning back to their natural black state. Karkarot shook his head.

"No I can take it, lets go again." He slid back into his fighting stance. Bardock shook his head

"Believe me I would until you turned super sayain or you died, but your mother would kill me, and like my life." Bardock stretched and left the training field. _'He's so close he just needs that emotional push.'_ Bardock looked back at his youngest son and sighed, hoping he would be able to find the emotional shove.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ready? Take action!**

Mid afternoon was sort of a slow period for both sisters, so seeing as no one knew about it, they would spend this time together. Today's meeting spot was just out side one of the training yards where the bushes were tall enough to hide Hart. Soul was sitting down, pushing a pebble around in the dirt, while behind her Hart braided her long hair.

"Something I found out recently, is that the sayians have nurseries." Soul tossed her pebble away from her and continued. "Apparently for the first five years of life they are raised together, then they go back to their families. Some don't though, some get sent off on missions, and Royal babies are raised away from everyone else." Hart chuckled and started to undo her braid.

"That's interesting chika, do your uh, friends having anything to report?" Hart bit her lip and looked out to make sure that they were alone. Soul nodded.

"Bilge says the king doesn't sleep with guards around him cause apparently he's strong enough to take care of himself, what does that matter though?" Soul turned to look at her sister. "Why do the 'rats' need to keep spying on him?"

Hart smiled at her and kissed soul on the forehead. "I promise I'm not gonna hurt him, I'm just trying to get everyone home ok?" She patted Soul's head. "Come on baby girl, we gotta get back before they notice us missing." They stood up and headed back to the kitchen. I'm not a baby any more.' Soul thought glaring at the ground.

The day went on as the others had, up until the night shift came Hart shoved Soul past her toward the barracks. "Not tonight! You go to bed and I will take the watch, you need the sleep." Hart smiled and watched Soul slump down the stairs. She fell on to her cot and closed her eyes, immediately falling asleep.

As soon as her eyes closed Soul saw the hall of doors that lead to others dreams, though here was much different then her home. She walked along the hall, listening to the whispers of voices behind the doors, someone was calling her. She opened the door and peeked in, suddenly she was surrounded by darkness. In the center a man, the prince himself, stood a glowing light before him. As he reached for it it flew just a few feet away. Soul watched him chase it for a little before she walked forward and caught it.

"You don't need to try so hard." She smiled and let the light go. He started to chase it again but she stopped him. "It will come to you see." The light flew toward him and landed on his chest. The dream melted away and Soul left him. She returned to the empty hall and floated along, listening to the sound of others dreams, waiting for the some one to call her again. She stared up at the ceiling of the hallway, only to notice that it was not the same place, and why did her somach hurt?

Soul turned to see Anju standing over her holding a bloody knife, and looking horrified. Soul sat up, confused, as her body twinge with pain. Soul placed a hand where the pain radiated from and pulled it back. Blood dripped from her fingers. Anju screamed dropping the knife. Around them the other slaves had gathered around them. Before Soul could talk Anju was thrown against a wall. Hart pined her there, holding her by the throat. She was screaming about something but Soul couldn't understand.

Suddenly there was a saiyan warrior standing the doorway. Everyone back off the two girls in the center of the commotion. Hart looked up from her hold on Anju, her face stone cold with rage.

"Whats going on here?" He asked looking between the three women. Hart tossed Anju down before him.

"This bitch tried to kill my sister." Hart snarled. The saiyan looked at her then at Soul who was still bleeding.

"Well thats not good." He looked back at her. "I guess we need to you to a doctor." Soul shook her head and held her hands up, one which was covered in blood.

"Oh no I'll be fine! Uh just give me a moment." She placed her hand over her wound and let her magic slide through her body sealing her gash. When she looked up everyone was starring at her. She blinked wiping her hand on the bed. "D-did I do something wrong?"

"I think King Vageta is going to want to see this." He gestured for Soul to follow him. She sighed and got up, this was all becoming rather inconvenient. He turned around. "Oh uh yeah you two should probably come too, I mean you did just try and kill her." Hart Dragged Anju out of the barracks, the others watched them go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for an Explanation.**

"YOU LIED TO ME!" King Vageta Screamed at Soul, who was hiding behind Hart. "You had other abilities yet you said nothing! What else are you hiding from me!?" Hart stayed silent, she was furious but not suicidal.

Soul took a breath and spoke to the ground. "I didn't lie."

"What did you say?" He glared down at her, ready to kill her.

"I can't lie about something, if it was never asked... I just never said anything cause what would be the point?" She looked at her hands one of which was still stained with her own blood.

"What does that mean?" He leered down at her. She looked up at him.

"I'm expendable." She said flatly. "Even if I said all that I could do It would mean anything right?" Everyone was staring at her now, wondering where she was going with this. "Uh,,, There's just a big difference between being powerful and having power. I may have power but there's very little I can do with it, fighting wise." She paused for a moment. "I know my place."

The room was quiet as everyone processed what she had said, after a moment the king laughed. "Fine then girl, what are your abilities then?" He sat on his thrown looking down at her. "Don't leave anything out."

Soul took a breath and stepped away from her sister. "I can heal, and shape shift as you uh know, I can also feel emotions of other people and hear strong thoughts. If I try I can hear more, I don't like too though, its like an invasion of privacy. I can also talk to people in their heads, but again privacy."

The saiyan guard who had stopped the fight perked up. "Wait you can talk to people using your mind? Can other humans do that?"

"I'm sure there were a fair few who could but I think they were killed in the first wave of the take over of earth." She shrugged. "What ya gonna do?"

"Could you teach someone how to use that power? Seeing as you know how to?" His eyes where a light with something more then just curiosity. She mulled it over in her head.

"In theory yes, it wouldn't be too hard, but in practice I am not so sure. You'd have to be willing to sit for hours just listening, it would get boring. Also you'd have to be willing to learn from me and well uh that's,, that's a challenge." She looked sidelong at her sister who shrugged at her.

"Could you teach me?" The Guard took another step toward her, Soul grew uneasy.

"Kakarot what are you planning?" The prince glared down at the seemingly friendly guard, his angry eyebrows more concerned angry now.

"Think about it Vegeta. The ability to sync attacks, the ability to talk to whole groups with out the need for scouters, we'd be unstoppable." The saiyan called Kakarot addressed the prince with such informality that it made Soul flinch.

The prince was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Fine then. Lets see if he can be taught, something like that could come in handy if we ever face planets that breed psychs."

"You mean like on Kanassa?" The same saiyan asked. The prince ignored him as the king started to speak.

"I will allow this, but if you can't teach Kakarot," His attention was directed at Soul, "You will have no use, and there fore will be disposed of, understood?"

Soul nodded, she understood, probably better then anyone should. She looked at her sister who was still holding on to Anju. Hart gestured to her captive and then to the king. Soul shook her head at her sister, refusing to bring it up. Hart glared at her and spoke up.

"Pardon me my lord but what of the rouge?" She shook Anju to get their attention. They turned to her, and a moment passed before they remembered what they were here for. With out a word King Vegeta launched a ball of energy at the slave, it slammed into her chest killing her instantly. Soul staggered back as the force of the blast reverberated around the room. She glanced back looking for her sister, who was fine. She sighed, relieved and was grabbed by the saiyan called Kakarot.

"Well no time like the present to get started." He dragged her down the hall, headed to the training yard. Soul looked back at her sister, helplessly being pulled along.


End file.
